The internet contains a wealth of information, however it is difficult to contain, organize and sort that information that might be relevant or useful to a user. Conventional methods for presenting useful information include measuring the total amount of activity around the content on social media, however, they lack methods for quickly determining if trending content is relatively newly trending or if it has been active for a longer period of time. It is within this context that the present invention improves upon prior art systems and methods for presenting trending, or otherwise popular information to users of the internet.